


You're Toxic

by Epic_7_Cringefics



Category: Epic Seven (Mobile Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bound, Chemical induced hormonal imbalance, Master/Slave, Memory Removal, Multi, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Painplay, Poison, Rape, Snake Mating-ish, anal penetration, extreme heat, servitude, suffocation, toxins, voluntary submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_7_Cringefics/pseuds/Epic_7_Cringefics
Summary: [NSFW] Nilgal explains why he has kept you alive, cretin..





	You're Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not proud of myself. Yes, it had to be done. This is probably the uglist thing I've ever written.

“I see you are awake.. My puppet..”

A rancid scent causes your nostrils to flare into life as you dizzily bring your head up to match a familiar voice to its proper face. There before you, upright, stands Nilgal, the Naga Emperor and Acolyte of Poison. Instinctively, you try to flee, but find your hands and legs are unmoving, shackled in such a way to keep you spread eagle, dangling midair just feet away from the monstrosity before you.

His heinous laughter causes fear to descend upon your nude body, with Nilgal slowly creeping up toward your terror-stricken frame. As he opens his mouth to speak, you see a billow of purple haze seep out of his mouth. “You are so eager to run away every time! That drought of forgetfulness was a worthwhile investment of my energy, just to catch that same bewildered look upon your paling face..”

As he nears, his main head stoops down to examine you, while the other two heads flick wildly back and forth, aggressively nipping at you occasionally to incite a reaction. “You were such an intriguing plaything! Never would I have pegged one of you mortals capable of withstanding such.. torment!”

The thick fog wafting from his jaws now enters your nasal passage, and despite your best efforts to resist inhaling your body proves to be far too weak to endure. The gum-like flavor wafts through the air around you, and suddenly the bites from Nilgal’s serpentine hydra-heads invoke a strange sensation within your blood. 

He looks down as the adrenaline begins to rush through your body. “Oh~, it seems that you’ve only *now* awakened..”

You feel your skin redden in your face, and you’re unsure if it’s due to being smothered with the attention of your current master or being asphyxiated by all of this pheromone-laced smog. The heat radiating from your body becomes too much for you apparently, as two of the Acolyte’s large talons are suddenly at your chin, holding it steady as his thumb paws sensually at your lolling tongue.

The other hand comes around your midsection, gripping you roughly and pawing at your abdomen. Reflexively, you push into the manhandling, as if to convey how badly you desire everything your master has to offer you.

“So it is time? Excellent, I couldn’t wait any longer!”

You look down past his forearm to see a slit unfold at his nether region, and you can’t help but let out an astonished squeak. Several long, winding snakeheads slither from the inside, stretching outward and winding around the two of you until a ball of snake-like tendrils has sealed you both away from the outside world.

“The perks of being an acolyte are many, and you’ll learn to enjoy every single one of them, HAHAH!!”

The sheer heat now buried within the ball bakes your skin, and now combined with the fumes Nilgal constantly fills your lungs with your sense of pain has become incredibly pleasurable. Nilgal grunts heavily, and a wave of steam melts across your face. As if you were suddenly marked, the tentacle snakes forming the ball lash out toward you, causing you to squeeze your eyes shut for fear of what is to come.

You feel several bite down into your skin, and the toxins they inject you with only help to increase both the pain and pleasure. You groan in enamored agony, though you quiet down as you feel something rather large rub against your derriere. Glancing downward once more, you see Nilgal’s two large penises have extended, and he gives you no warning as your body is repositioned to allow the first one entry.

Your scream of shock, suffering, and soon ecstasy does not cease his movements, but in fact bolsters them. His breathing matches his thrusting as he leans down to fill your mouth—and then, throat—with his large forked tongue, all-the-while relentless as his dick reams you from below.

You have nothing left within your spirit any longer as you feel physically torn apart by the domineering Master of Poison. You give in to his assault upon your wracked, nearly lifeless form, and you enjoy every nerve-breaking minute of it. You wish he could go longer, hurt you deeper, wish he could fill your body with his seed and breed you. You desperately call out to him as he finishes with you, unraveling the snake ball you both had been sealed away in and leaving you cold, dripping with sweat and secretions of all varieties, begging for more.

“M-M aste r . …”

You hear his laughter at your voice as he slowly slides away, and out of your chambers.

“You’re toxic. Far too tempting. Tenebria was right.”

And you then recall why you were there. Why you had volunteered to join the ranks of Nilgal’s forces when it was offered to you. Why you willingly subjected yourself to this torment.

Because you deserve the best your master can provide.


End file.
